For Your Entertainment
by SupernaturalPerson
Summary: Meiko invited Kaito to come and stay with her for his whole Summer Vacation. The small old town that she lives in has a weird feeling hanging in the air. That same night at a party kaito meets a red head with glowing red eyes. What happens when he finds that Akaito has a dark secret? ((Vampire! AkaitoXKaito))
1. Prologue

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemHey Guys here is the first chapter of my first ...yaoi/...((blushes)) This was inspired by a video and I think I put up the video at the right or top! I hope you enjoy!/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemI do not own any vocaloid only my Ocs~/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemI'm sorry for poor grammar/mistakes/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think I am officially lost now..." said a certain blue haired male. Kaito looked at his phone that had the Gps app open. His friend Meiko invited him to spend his summer with her in a small town call, "Telecaster". Kaito continued to drive through a desert like road remembering the conversation he had with Meiko over the phone./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Meiko, Ihave a life you know?" Kaito said as he was wrapped in a blanket,eating popcorn and watching a movie. He heard Meiko scoff over the phone sensing that she rolled her eyes. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"strongRight...What are you doing right now?" /strongShe/em Katio blinked and stayed quite looking at the action pcked movie. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Im...Skydiving..?" /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong"Then how are you talking to me and why is there now wind? Plus I wouldn't be able to hear you." /strongMeiko said. Kaito frowned and rolled his eyes. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Fine you cought me. Why did you call me anyway?" Kaito took a small handful of popcorn and trew into his mouth,munching on it quitely. Meiko informed him that she was sent him directions to the small town she lived in. She wanted him to come over and spend his summer with her. "I don't know about that. I like being in the confort of my home." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem"Kaito...There are some hot dude over here~" Meiko said, knowing Kaito's sercet. /em/strongemKaito thought it over for a few minutes. He sighed into the phone. /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Fine, but if you lied to me I'm hooking you up with the ugliest guy I know." /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Katio sighed and saw a large sign that said "Telecaster 4 miles". Katio cheered silently and incresed the speed of his sports car. "I hope this will be fun." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Little did he know that two red eyes were watching him drive into the town. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	2. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongWarning! If you are a child then don't read this!If you still do and be scarrede for life it is not my fault./strongstrongIf you are not into Yaoi(BoyXBoy doing dirty)) Then dont fucking read! I sorry for swearing...But if you love yaoi then I welcome you and have fun! Not too much fun! Also Swearing./strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemTaito: No...Just..no../em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemMe: Taito you know you love me~/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem~~~~~~~~~~~/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""KAITOOOOOOOO!" Kaito looked behind himself and saw Meiko speeding towards him in her big ass sliver Jeep. Kaito yelled out and jumped out her just as she stopped. He glared at her and Meiko turned her car off and jumped out the car tackling Kaito back to the ground. "Kaito! IT"S BEEN SO LONNNNNNGGGGG" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Meiko...did you drink before you came here?" Kaito asked. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No...maybe...yes." Kaito pushed her off of him, standing brushing himself off. Meiko smiled blushing and told Kaito to get the car. Soon as Meiko's car turned on the raido blasted."MIX YOUR MILK WITH COCO PUFF MILKY MILKY COCO PUFF_" Meiko shut off the radio and the two sat the, Kaito with a giant sweatdrop and Meiko flushed cheeks. "Pretend that never happened." she said starting the car looked out the window, watching the old buildings pass by quickly. Meiko slowed down and Kaito spotted something..Red? He sat up straighter. "Whta was that?" he asked. Meiko glanced over to Kaito then bringing her eyes back into the dirt road. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That red thing. You didnt' see it?" Kaito asked looking at meiko. She shook her head and her gripped tightened on on the steering wheel. Kaito noticed it and asked if she was alright. Meiko ignored him and kept quiet. "So how is your brother? What's his name...Meito?" Katio asked. Meiko smiled and winked at Kaito. "I'm surprised you don't know that! I was sure you stalk my big brother~" Kaito blushed. It was true that he had a slight crush on "He has a strong build and his eyes would sparkle and that hair is strongsoo/strong silky~" /emKaito blushed as he imagined Meito shirtless dripping wet from coming out of the pool. Why did he have these kind of fantasies? ((Reader: Oh I don't know maybe because/HE CAN!)) Kaito loved to see men dripping wet. (lol)/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""-aito...KAITO!" Kaito snapped out of his trance and saw that he was in front of a huge mansion. He looked like on of those old British royal castles. They both got out of the car and walked to the front door. "Kaito hope you don't mind but I need to stop by here. My Friend owes me something." MEiko said while she broke down the door. Kaito gapped at Meiko as she waked like she hadn't just door someone's door down. "O0O MEIKO! You can't do that!" Kaito said while walking after her. Meiko shrugged and walked up the stairs. "Katio wait here okay?" Meiko gave him sweet smile and walked up. Katio examined the area. Everything in the room was red and black. A king's chair was red with a black lacing, the floor was a white and black tile pattern and the walls were painted a dark red. "emThis guy must love red./em..." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""May I help you?" A deep voice said above Katio. He looked up and saw the most handsomest man ever. He had a dark red hair and he was wearing a black button shirt the first buttons un done. He had black slacks and black dress shoes. He was also wearing and cape like sweater drapped around his shoulders. Kaito couldn't tear his eyes away from the man. "U-umm I came here with Meiko, Sir." Kaito answered, blushing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The man chuckled deeply ans smirked. "Ah~ I see well she'll be down in a moment. Let me introuduce myself. I am Akaito." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Kaito Shion. Nce to meet you." Kaito shook his hand. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come and sit with me Kaito Let's have a Chat." They both went to the livingroom. Kaito sat of the plush red and black love seat as Akaito sat lemclosely/em next to him. They both chatted for awhile untill Kaito felt...weird. When he looked into Akaito's eyes he saw something..dark. "So Katio what do you do for a living?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kaito looked away from Akaito feeling sick. "I, uh..Sing." Akaito nodded and folded his hands. "Did you know that I also sing? But as a hobby of course." Kaito nodded. Meiko came down glaring at Akaito pointing towards the kitchen to talk privatly. He sighed. "I will be right back my friend. " He said while standing up. Akaito glared back at Meiko as he entered the Kitchen ,Meiko following after him. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Why was Meiko glaring at him?" /emKatio asked himself. He suddenly felt really thirsty and decied to go to the kitchen and ask for some water. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Akaito what is wrong with you! You can not claim Kaito! Not my friend!" Meiko said angerily. Kaito stopped by the doorway and leaned against the wall. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong"Claim?"/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Meiko~ You know I can't! e just looks so tasty ~" Akaito respond. Meiko rolled her eyes. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You need to learn how to control your hunger. You re just going to throw him away like the rest! I'm surprised that you didn't even throw away Len and Rin yet. " Akaito smirked and licked his lips slowly. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What can I say? They are very obedient." Kaito tried to edge a little closeer to hear what else they said but failed and tripped over his own two feet. Akaito and Meiko looked over a the blue haired boy laying on the floor, looking up at them innocently. "Did you need something...Kaito?" Kaito blushed and stood quickily. "Ah...Yes! I did! I needed some water! Hehe..." Meiko looked at him with "I know your lying" look and shook her head. Akaito handed Kaito a glass of cold water, Kaito drank it very quickily. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Thank you. " Kaito placed the empty glass onto the counter. "So...What are we going to do later?" He asked . Meiko"s eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""WE AREGOING TO A PARTY!TONIGHT!" she screamed. Kaito rubbed his ear and shove Meiko playfully. br /br /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think you broke my ear drum..." Kaito said. Meiko laughed and pulled Kaito out of the kitchen. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Come on! Let's fing you a sexy outfit to wear!" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p 


	3. Fan Art

Hey so if you guys wanted to make some fan art of this story you can send it to me here:

Okay bye-bye


	4. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong~~~~~~~~~~~/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Akaito looked through his walk in closet for an outfit to wear for the party. He groaned in frustration and threw himself onto his bed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is there something wrong master?" Two voices said at the same time. Akaito looked up and saw his two faithful servants, Len and Rin. They were their yellow and black maid and butler attire and had their arms crossed behind their backs. Akaito sighed and sat up and ruffled Len's hair. "No..Well maybe. You see I can't find the right outfit to wear for a party tonight. Could you maybe help me?" Akaito looked and saw that Rin was holding a red button up shirt, black dress pants and black boots. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Mr. Akaito we thought that you might needed a certain outfit for a certain situation so we made you this outfit. " Len said handing Akaito the outfit. Akaito smiled and gave each twin a hug. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thank you. You guys can have the day off." Akaito said to them as they walked out his bedroom. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong((/strongstrongTime skip/strongstrong))/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Akaito arrived at location of the late night party that was happening. He spotted Meiko and walked towards her. "Hey Meiko-" He stopped mid-thought and saw Kaito. Kaito was wearing a black tank top with black skinny jean, boots and had blue cat ears and a cat tail. He had a faint blush on his smooth cheeks. Akaito blinked and felt a small amount of heat spreading on his cheeks. Meiko saw Akaito and ran up to him with Kaito. "Hey Akaito. Are you okay? Your face a little red." Kaito said. Akaito smiled and rubbed his neck./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm fine Kaito. So Guy are you enjoying the party so far?" Akaito asked getting himself a drink. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah and I have a sup rise for you in a couple minutes!" Kaito said excitedly. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Yo! Party people we have a special announcement for you guys! We have the Immortal Memory here to sing a few songs." /em A man said into a microphone. "emThe members of this band are /ememGakupo/emem, /ememKaito/emem and /ememLen/emem!" /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The crowd erupted into cheers as Katio went onto stage with two other men. Akaito looked at the third male and realized it was his servant. "Since when did Len sing? And why is he dressed like a girl..." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's because they're a Visual Kei band."Akaito jumped and looked over to his side and saw Rin. "The males in that kind of band sometimes dress as women for plays." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So does Len always come here preform?" Rin nodded. They both turned their attention to the stage. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The curtains raised and all three men changed into different outfits. Kaito was wearing a white dress-up shirt over his black tank top with a black vest over the white shirt, black jeans and had a small hat with a rose on it a black ribbons. Gakupo was wearing the same outfit but did not have a hat. Len was wearing a white cloak that had a red rose on the top and very short skirt with black stockings that went up to his thigh and black shoes. His hair was down and had a large black ribbon in it. You looked just like Rin. Len was on guitar while Gakupo was a bass./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHey... /emstrongemD/em/strongemon't /emstrongemC/em/strongematch a /emstrongemC/em/strongemold!/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAre /emstrongemY/em/strongemou.../em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemR/em/strongemeady ?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemE/em/strongemnjoy the /emstrongemM/em/strongemoment/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emSEPIA /ememiro/ememni/ememsomaru/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMioboe/emem no /ememaru/ememjoukei/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTaikutsu/ememna/ememsora/emem /ememmiagete/emem wa/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTameiki/ememmajiri/emem no /ememgogo/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kaito looked out into crowd with sorrowful look, Some of the girls there squealed. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKodoku/ememoshitsubusare/emem /ememkurutte/ememshimai/ememsou/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emUbawareta/ememkioku/emem mo /ememuso/emem mo /ememshinjitsu/emem mo/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOmoi/ememshizume/emem /ememzankoku/ememni/ememsugisaru/ememjikan/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNaze/ememkoko/ememni/ememiru/emem no /ememka/ememsae/emem /ememshirazu/ememni/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTada/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKanjou/emem no /ememnai/emem mama /emembara/emembara/emem no /ememkokoro/emem o /ememtokashite/ememyuku/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOmoidasenai/emem /ememtaisetsu/ememna/emem mono o/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongRemember/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKegareta/emem /ememtsumibukaki/emem ai /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em(/ememKegareta/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emJikan/emem ga /ememmoshi/ememmodoseru/ememnara/emem /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em(Ai o /ememmodoseru/ememnara/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnata/emem to /ememsugoshita/ememazayaka/ememna/emem /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em(/ememSugoshita/ememkisetsu/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKisetsu/emem o /ememmou/ememichido/ememshiritai/emem /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em(/ememMou/ememichido/ememshiritai/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongRemember/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOshiete/emem /ememkuuhaku/emem no mama /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em(/ememOshiete/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDoushite/ememnamida/emem wa /ememkoboreru/emem? /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em(/ememNamida/emem wa /ememkoboreru/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emToki/emem o /ememkakemeguri/emem /ememano/emembasho/emem e /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em(/ememToki/ememkakemeguri/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNukenai/ememitami/emem no wake wa /ememdoko/ememni/emem? /em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em(/ememNukenai/ememitami/emem no wake wa)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNureta/ememkami/emem o /ememhodoki/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKawashita/ememkuchizuke/emem no /ememato/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emZankoku/ememni/ememmukuchi/ememna/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnata/emem no /ememhitomi/emem no /ememoku/ememni/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Akaito watched as Kaiot held onto Len for a moment, the feeling of jealousy rising up in Akaito. "emI'll make sure no man touches what;s mine./em" He thought./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKoko/ememkara/ememsukutte/emem to /ememeien/emem o /ememyakusoku/ememshita/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDoku/ememni/ememnomikomare/emem /ememmuyuubyou/emem no you /ememni/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAzayaka/ememsugite/ememmienai/emem /ememanata/emem no /ememyokogao/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMabushiku/ememterasareru/emem /ememhikari/emem wa /ememmaboroshi/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongRemember/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKegareta/emem /ememtsumibukaki/emem ai/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emJikan/emem ga /ememmoshi/ememmodoseru/ememnara/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAnata/emem to /ememsugoshita/ememazayaka/ememna/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKisetsu/emem o /ememmou/ememichido/ememshiritai/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongRemember/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOshiete/emem /ememkuuhaku/emem no mama (/ememOshiete/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDoushite/ememnamida/emem wa /ememkoboreru/emem? (/ememNamida/emem wa /ememkoboreru/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emToki/emem o /ememkakemeguri/emem /ememano/emembasho/emem e (/ememToki/ememkakemeguri/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNukenai/ememitami/emem no wake wa /ememdoko/ememni/emem? (/ememNukenai/ememitami/emem no wake wa)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emNando/emem demo /ememanata/emem no /ememnamae/ememyobu/ememkara/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOmoidashite/ememhoshikute/emem /ememkoe/emem /ememkarete/emem mo/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongRemember/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTorimodoshita/ememkioku/emem no (/ememKioku/emem no)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emHahen/emem ga /ememmune/emem o /ememshimetsukete/emem (/ememHahen/ememmune/ememshimetsukete/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKimi/emem ga /ememsatta/ememkotae/emem o /ememshiru/ememtabi/emem (/ememKimi/emem ga /ememsatta/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOroka/ememna/ememjibun/emem o /ememayamete/emem mo (/ememJibun/emem o /ememayamete/emem mo)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongRemember/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTsunagatta/ememkizuna/emem no /ememito/emem (/ememKizuna/emem no)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emItsuka/ememmusubareru/emem you /ememni/emem to (/ememIto/emem ga /ememitsuka/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emKurikaeshi/ememinori/emem o /ememsasageru/emem yo (/ememKitto/emem ai /ememsasageru/emem yo)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emTatoe/ememkore/emem ga /ememayamachi/ememdato/ememshitte/emem mo... (/ememKore/emem ga /ememayamachi/emem to /ememshitte/emem)/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrongRemember/strong/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emYami/ememni/ememochiteku/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemRemember/em/strongem./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDon't remember me./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Everyone clapped and cheered and the band bowed and got off the stage. "Wow I never knew Len could sing. " Meiko commented. Akaito agreed with her. Kaito ran over to them, he had some sweat dripping down his forehead and down his neck. Akaito looked at Kaito's neck and licked his lips. "Guy's I want you to meet Gakupo. I knew him ever since we were in highschool." A tall purple haired man walk over to the three and shook hands with Meiko and Akaito. When they shook hands Akaito felt a strange aura coming for Gakupo and he did not like it one bit. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nice to meet you guys." Gakupo said, looking over at Akaito..smirking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"¤¤¤¤¤/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After a few hours of drinking, dancing and evening more drinking, Kaito decided to go home since he felt really tried. Meiko offered to bring him home but he declined since Meiko is a ..".friendly drinker." Kaito walked down the dark empty road he began to feel cold. He tighten his muffler around his neck and wrapped his arms around himself. He let out a small huff and saw his breathe. "emIt's summer that doesn't make sense./em.." He thought. Kaito shivered as he continued to walk. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After an few minutes Kaito looked around and sighed. "I am completely lost now..." Kaito muttered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know it's really hot around here don't ya think?" Some one whispered into Kaito's ear, sending a chill down his spine. Kaito turned around and saw that there was no body there. "Over here babe." Katio turned towards the voice again and saw Akaito was waving at him with a evil smirk. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Akaito you scared m-" Katio felt a strong breeze past by him as Akaito disappeared from thin air. "Me." Kaito felt his chin being grabbed and turned towards Akaito, who was behind him. Kaito blushed feeling Akaito's lips brushed against Kaito's lightly. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You have such smooth skin and your face is so cute." Akaito whispered. Kaito blushed even darker as he turned his head away. When the blush was gone Akaito was leaning against a broken wall nearby. "How are you able to move so quickly?" Kaito asked. Akaito smirked and and closed his eyes. The street lights around them turn off immediately, Akaito re-opened his eyes. Kaito gasped and he too a step back. Akaito's red eyes were glowing very lightly, his teeth were more whiter and two long sharp fangs were in the his his smile that had a sinister feeling to it. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"But Kaito had to admit, Akaito looked damn sexy. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The street light turned back on and Akaito's eyes went normal and his fangs disappears. "So Kaito tell me if that answered the question?" Kaito turned and ran away from Akaito. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As Kaito ran on thought ran through his head. "Akaito is a vampire?!" Kaito stopped and ran into a building. Kaito calmed his breathing as he hid behind a flipped desk. "Okay I think I lost-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You thought you lost me, eh?" Akaito was lying on the floor next to Kaito. He looked at Kaito with a lazy look and smiled. Kaito got up and ran out the building taking a sharp left at a random corner. He then kept running until he couldn't any more. /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You really think you can out run a vampire? Silly human." Akaito said, snaking his arms around Kaito's waist bringing him close to Akaito's chest. Akaito titled Kaito's neck and he ran his tongue from his collar bone to under his chin. Akaito moaned as he nuzzled Kaito's neck. "Oh you have such a emdelicious/em taste. I could take emall/em of you right now." /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What are you goi-Ah-ah~" Kaito let out a soft moan as Akaito bit into his neck, drawing some blood. Kaito soon felt pain and could not take any more of it. He tried pushing Akaito away from him but he felt extremely weak. His eyes started to shut as he fell unconscious./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong¤¤¤¤¤¤/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongthiz/strongstrong came out short than it was supposed to be .T_T My time got cut short./strong/p 


End file.
